Nimagi Stories: Hell on Mobius
Plot A normal day on Mobius when an explosion opens up a fissure in the ground letting lose the demon realm on the entire planet. The Demon Hunting Organization of the United Federation has been hired to take care of this outbreak but even they are enough to wipe out the demon population. To gain new members the D.H.O.U.F has put up posters all around the city in hopes to gain new members who are ready to take back their planet. Participants * Brudikai222 (Host with the most) * Vitom (participant) * Jaredthefox92 Characters Heroes Demon Hunter Axel Mahdi Helsing Shira Alucard Demons/ Villains Lilith Mother of the Impure Arnzarel the Revolting Lilith the demonette (Arnzarel's daughter) Deadly sins squadron Hugh the wolf Act 1 The Seal is Broken Axel posted posters all over town, after he put the rest up he stopped at a coffee shop. He made his purchase and headed back to the base. A sword landed in front of him. "The Demon's Undertaker we finally meet." A humanoid demon with one wing floated down removing his sword from the ground. "And you must be another assassin sent by Lilith? Alright lets get this over with, how do you want to be killed. Impaled, a bullet between the eyes, or ripped apart?" Axel said after taking a sip of his coffee. "Foolish mortal, I am the the greatest swordsman in Lilith's army. You stand no chance!" The Demon replied. "Alright implaed it is." Axel said taking his sword out. "Axel Major demonic presence close to you." A voice came through his ear piece. "Yeah Mahdi I'm already on it." Axel threw his coffee in the air. "Your end is near!" Axel took one step then disappeared. "What!? WHERE DID HE--" The demon looked around frantically. "Behind you." Axel said turning his back to the demon. "YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!?" The Demon held up his sword. "Wrong move!" "You're already dead." Axel put his sword in its scabbard and his coffee fell into his hand. "Go ahead kill me" "Then I WI-" The Demon went silent, his body busted into a blood mist. His sword dropped to the ground and dissipated into smoke. "Mahdi Demon killed heading back to base." Axel pushed a button on his ear piece. "Yeah I heard some noise and then nothing, you said you was gunna impale him." a female voice came through this time. "He was talking sh*t so I decided to end him in a more painful way." Axel said walking back. "Hey pick up some Chun-nan food on your way back." Mahdi said. "Not my turn its Shira's." Axel's said walking past the restaurant. "But your closer! I'll pay you back." Shira said with a long sigh. "Like the time you said you'd pay me back for the past 3 times? Sorry girl but it's your turn." Axel switched off his communicator. Minutes later Axel stood infront of a brick wall. He touched the wall and a brick caved in as it made a beeping noise. He pressed other bricks and they caved as well also making beeping noises. When he was done a door slid open and Axel walked inside but not before looking behind him to see if anyone was following. Axel walked down the stairs and phased through a wall like a ghost. "Yo guys I'm back." "Yeah yeah." a gray female fox said walking past him to the door. "What no good bye kiss Shira?" Axel said jokingly as she reached the door. "Go kiss a succubus." Shira replied. "Mahdi how big has the crack gotten?" Axel leaning on his friend's chair. "It hasn't grown nor shrunk in the past 4 days, good thing too. Any word from Razz?" "No thing so far Mahdi I'm sorry." Axel said walking to his own chair. "Damn these creatures, what are we gunna do about getting him back?" Mahdi asked Slumping back in his chair. "Calm down Mahdi we'll find your brother. Hes family, any of us would literally jump into Hell to save him." Axel replied putting his coffee on a table. "With these demons loose its like we live in Hell." Mahdi grimly said. "Anyway, all we can do now is keep killing demons, and if we find the right one he'll beg for his life by telling me where Razz is. Then I'll kill him anyway. Hunter's promise." Axel said putting a fist over his chest where his heart would be. Mahdi responded by doing the same. "Hunter's Promise." On one of the rooptops watching down from below was yet another demon, only this one looked very Mobian and feminine as she watched the chaos that was transpiring below. The demonic looking lady had on what appeared to be a ballet leotard as she sat on the side of the rooftop. She posssed coal black hair, and red lizard like flesh with horns protruding from her head. However, she looked more cute and curious rather than menacing as she merely observed what was going on from afar. Axel exited the base and walked to the city central. "Mahdi I'm in the central square no sight of that demon yet." The ground shook soon a couple of buildings were being ripped from their foundations. A giant quadrupedal demon about 200ft tall, rose from the broken cement. "There it is. Mahdi said through his headphones. "Name: Behemoth, Rank: city level destruction, He has fire breath and those horns on his head can generate electricity." "Right, welp its time for my girls." Axel took out two pistols one black and purple and the other one white and gold. "Make daddy proud ok?" He twirled the guns around his fingers and began firing. The Behemoth roared in annoyance. and shot lighting at Axel who dodged it. "Geez you're really angry arn't ya? Oh you wanna go for a walk boy, c'mere c'mere boy." Axel made clicking noises with his tongue taunting the beast like it was a dog. The beast responded by smacking Axel into a building with it's tail. and started to breath fire to the surrounding area. "Axel the hell are you doing?!? Kill that thing." Mahdi's voice said frantically. "If you don't--" Axel cut off his earphone. "Ok lets get serious before Mahdi blows a fuse in that egghead of his." Axel used the spikes on his wrist accessories to cut himself and blood began to pour out. "Raging demon activated!" He said as his fur turned from black to white and his sword turned into a scythe. His red coat turned black and gained a scarf around his neck. The blood from his wounds turned into spikes and flew at the Behemoth stabbing it in it's feet and face. "This is cute." Lilly just said watching the specticle from afair. The shards grew larger as the behemoth roared in pain. "Sorry big guy but you gotta die now!" Axel said running under the beast and cutting open its abdomen. "And say goodbye to your intestines!" Axel raked the scythe up to the beast's chest. It gave one last roar which slowly went into a whimper as it fell to the ground. "Now I feel kinda bad, Mahdi behemoth killed I'll head back to the base in 3 hours." Axel said after turning the earphone on again. "Whatever, Shira's back with the food anyway." Mahdi replied. " Just don't go picking fights with strangers." "Thats the last thing I'd ever do." Axel said with a hint of snarkiness in his voice. "You get to the last thing really quickly, must I remind you that you're still banned from the Night club." Shira butted in the conversion. "He was saying wude tings to me." Axel sat down in a chair waiting for his coffee. "You broke his arm in 3 different places."Mahdi said with a sigh. "look I won't start a fight, hunter's promise" Axel said as his coffee finally made it. "Hunters promise." Both Shira and Mahdi said and switched off. "Pretty nice day isn't it." A female demon with a bow in her hair appeared from smoke sitting at Axel's table across from him. Axel instatly reached for the white and gold pistol and pointed it to her head. "Lilith, what are you doing here!" "Hold on there sharp shooter, you don't want to kill me." Lilith said resting her arm on the table. "Wanna bet." Axel pulled back the hammer. "I bet the information on Razz's whereabouts." Lilith said with a smile. I'm the only one who knows where he is." Axel removed the gun from her head. "Where is he?" Axel demanded. "You'd think I'd just give you that type of information? Axel you should know me better than that." Lilith replied taking his coffee and drinking from it. "That's my coffee." Axel said halfheartedly. "And now its an indirect kiss." Lilith said with a giggle. "And now you die." Axel fired a bullet in her head but it went through. "what?" "Its a hologram sweety your angelic weapons can't do anything unless its really me. Oh and by the way Hows is the demon's horn doing, you know the gun you stole from me." Lilith asked fixing her bow. "Its fine, and I renamed it. You'll find out when I put a good shot between your eyes." Axel sat back down. "Now about your friend, I want to make a deal with you. I've sent my up most elite after you, they call themselves the Deadly Sins Squadron." The fake Lilith tapped the table and a screen popped up. "Deadly Sins?' Axel asked putting his feet on the table. "Yeah the 7 deadly sins, y'know ,Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride,Sloth, Envy, and Wrath. Kill them and I'll tell you where your friend is. "When I'm done with them you're next and any demon that gets in my way." Axel said getting taking his coffee. "Thats the spirit!" Lilith said disappearing. "Well, that's over with." Lilly said as she stood back on the edge of the rooftop. "Another one here." Axel stopped dead in his tracks. "If you're there lets just hurry up and get your death over with." Category:Brudikai222 Category:Roleplay Category:Non-canon Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Story